Tractor-trailer semi trucks are utilized for the transport of cargo throughout the U.S. and around the world. A tractor-trailer semi truck consists of a tractor unit with an engine and one or more trailer units attached to the tractor unit.
The tractor unit includes a driving cab, and may also include a sleeping area. Securing a load for transport by tractor-trailer semi truck generally requires the use of many lengths of chains and/or binders to ensure that the cargo does not shift during transport and cause injury to either the driver or other motorists on the highway. When not in use, the chains and binders may be mounted on a heavy-duty metal rack (also referred to as a cab rack) located behind the rear wall of the tractor unit, in front of the connection point for the trailer unit. The cab rack is generally mounted on two or more support brackets, and includes hooks and other attachment points for storing and transporting the chains, binders, and other equipment used to secure cargo loads.
In some designs, cab racks are mounted on three-piece brackets formed from lengths of aluminum I-beam. The brackets generally have an upright support and base welded at a right angle, then reinforced with a third bar welded diagonally between the upright support and base. Thus, the bracket is formed and secured by three weld-points which are the width of the I-beam used in construction of the bracket, generally only a few inches wide. The weight of the equipment mounted on the cab rack may be quite substantial and applies a mechanical stress on the support brackets supporting the rack. The weld point between the diagonal and the upright support is particularly susceptible to the combined mechanical forces from weight of the equipment on the cab rack, and the vibrational motion of the cab unit during transport. These forces can eventually result in failure of the support bracket. Therefore, it would be desirable for a support bracket to have a unitary design to eliminate the structural weakness that can occur at the weld of the diagonal bar. Further, it would be desirable for a support bracket to support a distributed static load of up to 12,500 lbs. or more without failure. These objects and others are addressed by the claimed invention.